A finite element stress analysis of prosthetic tooth implants is being conducted. Particular attention is being given to the tissue implant interface, so that accurate interface characteristics are represented. The results of the analytical modeling treatment is compared with measurements of load/displacement characteristics of actual implanted and harvested specimens. Two materials systems are being investigated. A porous material (Co-Cr-Mo alloy) intended for attachment by tissue growth into open interconnected porosity, and a "bioglass" material intended for attachment by direct chemical bonding to bone. Both two dimensional and three dimensional modeling techniques are being evaluated.